


Melodious Managing

by Cookiejuice



Series: Melodious Managing [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boyband AU, Eventual Romance, Everyone's in their early to mid twenties, F/M, Female Friendships, Modern AU, Rating will probably change as the story progresses, Reader takes no shit, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Soft Kylo Ren, bi/pan reader, reader has actual real friends, work relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiejuice/pseuds/Cookiejuice
Summary: First Order Records is one of the leading entertainment companies in the country, if not worldwide. Having worked there for a few months, you have not yet gotten a big job.Until Director Hux puts you in charge of ‘Knights of Ren’, an up and coming group. The boys are a handful, but you are confident you can bring them to the top.(Tags added as I go, as well as a change of rating if needed)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Melodious Managing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054601
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. A New Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Knights of Ren boyband au? Yes. Let’s go!

First Order Records. One of the leading entertainment companies in the country, and probably even worldwide.

You had worked here for multiple months now, having been hired straight out of college. You graduated top of your class in the management and entertainment course. Ofcourse, you didn’t start in management immediately, First Order Records was known for making its employees work from the bottom up. It was truly a miracle that you didn’t start out having to serve coffee for the assistants and bring around mail.

Instead, you were placed as Personal Assistant for Phasma, who had multiple smaller solo artists under her care, before they got paired with an individual manager. You enjoyed working under Phasma and respected her a pretty great deal. She knew what she was doing, and you learned alot from your daily tasks with her. Phasma was strict, yet also gentle when needed, but most of all she had an air around her that commanded respect, and she got it from even the higher ups.

As you went through some papers from previous meetings, Phasma approached your desk. “You can put those down, Y/N”. You looked up at her, noticing the smile on the tall woman’s face. “O-kaaay. What’s up, cap?” Phasma hummed in response, drumming on the surface of your desk with her fingertips. “The Director wants to see you. I promise it’s positive!”, she added at your worried expression. Putting down the papers, you got up from the desk.

Director Hux’s office was on the top floor of the building. As you exited the elevator, you came to face with the desk of Hux’s Personal Assistant. Christie was a shorter woman, with a curvy body and brunette shoulder length hair framing her friendly face. Dark brown, angular glasses sat on her nose bridge, and she waved at you the moment she saw you., tapping some keys on her keyboard. The two of you had shared a coffee in the break room before, and you got along pretty well. “The Director will be ready to see you in a bit”, she chirped, intertwining her fingers below her chin. “So how’s your day been?”

You only managed to catch up for a little bit before Christie’s desk phone bleeped, and the Director’s voice interrupted your conversation. “Send her in”. Christie winked at you as you passed her desk towards Hux’s office. “Good luck, Y/N”.

Director Hux’s office was as sleek and modern as the rest of the building, coloured in black and greys. The window behind his desk spanned almost the entire wall, painting an impressive skyline of the city below. You saw very little personal items, aside from a single photo frame next to his computer screen. There were some plants in the corner, making the room appear more alive. Sat behind a black wooden desk was the Director himself, his back straight and his signature ginger hair slicked back, dressed in a charcoal suit over a black turtleneck. Truly the vision of authority, and you felt nervous under his gaze.

“You wanted to see me, Director?”, you tried to keep your nerves out of your voice as you spoke. Hux nodded, leaning back in his chair, chin resting on the back of his hand as he regarded you. “Phasma speaks highly of you, Y/N”, he spoke after a moment of uncomfortable silence. You raised a surprised eyebrow at his words. You knew Phasma was pleased with your work, she had told you on multiple occasions, but you didn’t think she would mention this to Hux. 

The ginger director sat up straight again, elbows now resting on his desk as he intertwined his fingers. “Have you heard about the ‘Knights of Ren’ ?” You were sure your face was the epitome of ‘surprised’ right now, as you nodded. The ‘Knights of Ren’. You heard about them, yes. They were a new group that had signed with First Order Records not too long ago, but you heard they had a lot of promise, you’ve seen them around the building before.

“Their manager was fired for.. indecent behaviour”, Hux sneered at the last part. “They need a new manager. And I have decided to put you in charge of them”. There was a moment of silence as you let his words sink in, and once they did, you just gaped at him. “M-me? A m-manager?! By myself?” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. A manager job when you’ve only been working here for a few months? “Phasma thinks you can do it, are you saying she speaks lies? That her trust in you and your capabilities is misplaced?” Hux narrowed his eyes at you, as if to challenge you, and you shook your head. “No sir! I-I am very grateful for this opportunity”. You stood straight, hands folded behind your back. “I will make ‘Knights of Ren’ big, sir. I promise you that”.

——

You groaned, _loudly_ , above your mug of coffee. This was a nightmare, and it had only just begun. 

The ‘Knights of Ren’ were a.. curious bunch. The group consisted of seven tall, broad and dark men, one seeming even broodier than the previous. But they were also.. children. Actual children, and you felt a headache coming up thinking about what was waiting for you.

After leaving Hux’s office, you had went down to meet the group that would be under your care from then on, finding them in one of the break rooms reserved for talents. All seven of them sitting leisurely sprawled over the sofas, dressed in all black, and eyes flickering up to you. You suddenly felt very small among these giants, and you cleared your throat, hoping the action would give you some confidence.

“Hello boys, I’m Y/N, and I’ll be your new manager from henceforth”. You smiled, hoping your nervousness wouldn’t show. “I look forward to working together”. Silence hung in the air as you seemed to be locked in a staredown with _all of them_.

“New manager, huh?”  
“She’s cute, though”  
“Looks fragile”  
“Hey manager, catch”

You only had a second to react when a _pillow_ was thrown at you, hitting you against the chest. You were dumbfounded, mouth agape as the pillow fell to the floor. Snorts and chuckles were heard all around you as you stared, some of them turning into full blown laughter at the no doubt shocked expression on your face. 

“Surprise is a good look on you, _manager_ ”. The man saying those words was the only one not laughing, though a smirk was on his lips as he watched you with dark brown eyes and dark, wavy, thick shoulder length hair framing his handsome face. You brushed your hands over your red blouse and down your black slacks as you sighed. “What are you, children?”

They just shrugged. “It’s just a pillow, chief, calm your tits”, one of them grumbled, and you pinched the bridge of your nose in annoyance as you let out a slow breath. “Listen, how about the bunch of you introduce yourself so I can call you by your actual names”. They were quiet, and you crossed your arms, tapping your foot as you stared them all down. “Get going, I don’t have all day”.

The one who caught your vision earlier sighed, rolling his shoulders as he leaned back down against the sofa. “Kylo Ren. The leader of this bunch. That enough for you?” He had that same smirk on his face again, and you rolled your eyes. “It’s a start. Now, anyone else?” There was some mumbling, and they all started to introduce themselves in the same manner as Kylo had. 

You took a welcome sip of your steaming coffee, opening the breakroom fridge to take out a muffin to snack on as you sat down. You were soon joined by Phasma, stirring her mug of tea. “So, what do you think of them?” You groaned again, taking an annoyed bite of your muffin. “They’re children, Phasma. Hux has placed me in charge of children”. Phasma just sniggered, watching you from her peripheral. “That’s good, after all you know how to handle kids”, she quipped. You dropped your head on the table with another groan. Phasma patted your back in comfort. “You can handle this job, I’m sure of it. You are a quick learner, and you work well under pressure. I’m confident you will bring ‘Knights of Ren’ to the top”.

Phasma’s words motivated you, and you sat back up again. The two of you spent the following minutes chatting and enjoying your break. As you both walked to the room that held your desks, you saw the Knights of Ren passing you, the seven of them engaging in conversation. Your eyes met Kylo’s for but a brief moment before they walked out of your sight.

As you sat down on your desk to do some paperwork, your thoughts wandered to your new project. 

This was going to be an interesting ride.


	2. Not a Babysitter

You groaned, loudly. It had only been a few days since you became manager of ‘Knights of Ren’, but this already seemed to be a constant mood. You were currently sat in a leather chair, wearing some black thigh high boots and a camel coloured button down shirt dress with a belt. Foot tapping on the hardwood floor as you looked at the watch on your wrist 

“Your boys are late”, the makeup artist said, a hand on her hip. You were currently at a photoshoot for a magazine, and the boys were indeed late. You told them to show up early, and it was currently ten minutes past the time they were supposed to start. You looked at her apologetically. “I’m sorry Gwen. Let’s give it ten more minutes, and it they haven’t arrived here by then, you can pack up”.

You had met Gwen before when you worked under Phasma. She was a renowned makeup artist, and had done many celebrities’ makeup. Her short, black hair was swept to the side, showing off her dark makeup and slit eyebrow nicely. Her dark pink blouse had the lesbian flag painted on one of its pockets, and she wore the leather version of your thigh high boots underneath a black pleated skirt and mesh top, showing off her black leather bra. She flashed you a small grin, when the both of you heard the door open.

In came the Knights of Ren, or at least, most of them. “Where’s Kylo?”, you asked after scanning them, to which they just shrugged, and you grumbled under your breath. “Whatever, just get in the chairs to get your makeup and hair done”, you sighed, running your hands over your face. “Makeup? But we’re men!”, one of them, Ap’Lek, whined. You glared at him from between your index and middle fingers. _”Did I fucking stutter? Get in the fucking chair, you big baby”_. The men just stared at you, then nodded. “Yes chief”. You sat back in your chair, exhaling and resting your hands in your lap as Gwen and her assistants, Hannah and Lucy, set to work on the knights. You kept your eyes fixed to the door, hoping Kylo would show up soon as well.

He did arrive, ten minutes later. As he sauntered in, you gave him your nastiest glare from your seat. “You’re late”. He shrugged. “It’s just a photoshoot. They can’t do all of us at once, anyway”. Gritting your teeth, you stood up, the heels of your boots clicking against the floor as you walked towards him, stopping in front of him. Putting your hands on your hips, you looked up at him, brows furrowed. Why was he so fucking tall?! He looked down at you, arching a brow.

“Even something as ‘just’ a photoshoot is important for your career. I told you to come early, and you have the gall to stroll in _twenty_ minutes _after_ we were supposed to start”. Your voice was low and steady as you glared at him. “You are supposed to be the leader? Then fucking act like it”. Kylo sneered at you. “I’m here now, so what’s the big deal?”. You pinched your nose bridge with a sigh, then reached up to grab him by his earlobe and pull him down. Kylo winced, obviously not having expected this. “You listen the fuck up. I am _not_ your babysitter, so act like the grownass man you are and learn to read a clock”, you hissed at him, before letting him go and walking back to your chair, a soft ‘oof’ from Gwen and Lucy as you sat down.

You watched as the professionals got the boys ready, noticing Kylo’s eyes turning to you on more than one occasion, but he always looked away first. The stylists asked your opinion on outfits, and you agreed on black and leather, as it would suit their edgy bad boy aesthetic. You also took notice of Vicrul joking with Lucy as she styled his short, blonde hair, noticing the flush on the girl’s face. ‘That better not turn into a scandal of some sorts’, you thought with a huff.

——

The set was simple enough. A light background with a long red sofa, nothing too distracting. The boys were all dressed in black leather pants and different black shirts, some of them with sleeves, and others without, and some of them with leather accessories.

You watched as the photographer posed and photographed them, leaning against the wall with your arms crossed over your chest. “So, how does it feel to be responsible for seven _very_ hot and tall men?”, Gwen spoke next to you, and you snorted. “Listen, I may be gay, but even I can see they’re attractive”, she added, prodding your arm with her elbow. You sighed, watching the group in front of you. They were indeed very attractive, all of them. Pretty much the epitome of ‘Tall, Dark and Handsome’, if not a bit childish. 

You shrugged. “I’m their manager. There’s no romance here or anything, just me looking out for them”. And you didn’t plan on there being any, either. Strictly professional. Yet, your eyes once again met Kylo’s, and you frowned. What was his deal? Did your scolding earlier really bother him that much? ‘Whatever, should’ve just showed up on time’

After the group photos, the photographer took some solo shots of each member, making them pose edgy and sultry, using comments such as “show me the alpha inside of you” and “look like you want to rip me apart and devour me”. It was a good thing you were experienced, or these phrases and the way the knights reacted to it would have made you blush like they did to Lucy in the corner. You found it endearing, if anything.

The photoshoot ended without a hitch, and the knights changed back into their own clothes. You waited in the general room, your purse slung around your shoulder as you checked your phone for any important messages. Gwen, who had cleaned up her things, came over to you, and you kissed each other’s cheek in goodbye, and shook the hands of her assistants.

The knights got out of their changing rooms, and they stood together, looking at you as if they were waiting for something. You glanced up from your screen and pocketed your phone in your purse. Crossing your arms, you ran your eyes over each of them.

“I mean what I said earlier. I am not a fucking baby sitter. You are all grown ass men that are very well capable of arriving somewhere on time. I don’t want to hear your excuses, Cardo”, you hissed when Cardo opened his mouth to speak. You rubbed your temples, sighing. “Publicity like this helps your career, it brings you out into the public eye and makes the general public aware of you. Please take it seriously”.

You took out your phone out of your purse and brought up your calendar. “Be at the office at noon _sharp_ tomorrow, for the interview that goes with this photoshoot. It should take no more than two to three hours tops, after which you have a few hours of free time before you are all scheduled at the gym for a training session with your personal trainers. Understood?” They all nodded, some a bit quicker than others. “Good. Now get the fuck out of here”.

They mumbled amongst themselves as they walked out, and you waved your goodbyes to the photographer before walking out as well. The fresh march air was a welcome guest to your lungs as you walked to your car.

“Good talk there, chief”. You rolled your eyes, hand on the doorhandle, and sighed before turning around to face Kylo. “I suppose you expect me to say ‘thank you’ “, you replied, leaning against your car. “Well, it’s what one usually does when receiving a compliment”. “You were not complimenting me, you were mocking me, as you have been from the beginning”, you retorted. 

You saw Kylo grit his teeth, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “You treated me like a child in there”. “You acted like one”. The two of you stared at each other with narrowed eyes, neither breaking contact, and you crossing your arms in front of your chest. “What do you want, Kylo?”

He watched you, the wind ruffling his hair and his dark eyes boring deep into your skull, but you didn’t relent. “Nothing. Get home safe”, he eventually said, turning around and walking away. You watched him as he walked to his own car, opening the door and getting in, before turning as well and getting into your own car.

As you started the ignition and drove away you just hoped, dear gods, that they would show up on time tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am, in fact, putting my friends in my fics as minor characters. Obviously.


	3. A Certain level of professionalism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title from ‘Knightly Song’ to ‘Melodious managing’ because I felt it fit the story better

You were at the office at ten am the next day, going through your emails while sipping your coffee. When it was almost noon, you pushed yourself away from your desk and got up. Entering the lobby, you made your way over to the receptionist counter, leaning against with your arms crossed as you watched the door. “Waiting for your boys?”, the receptionist, a bubbly blonde, asked with a smile. “They’re not my- yes”, you sighed in defeat.

The doors opened at three minutes to noon with the knights of Ren walking in, chatting amongst each other. You watched them as they walked closer, narrowing your eyes when they stopped in front of you. “Please tell me Kylo is just parking his car and will be here any second”. There was some mumbling, and you groaned. “Give me a fucking break. Allrighty, follow me. Chelsea, tell Kylo to come to room B10 when he finally decides to show up”, you told the receptionist before walking to the elevator, knights in tow.

You grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge in room B10, plopping down on one of the chairs with a sigh, opening the bottle and taking a sip as the knights sat down as well. The elevator ride had been awkwardly tense, and you ran a hand through your hair as you looked at each of them. “Where did that playful energy from the beginning go?” They shrugged, and Trudgen rubbed the back of his neck as he regarded you. “You were pretty ballsy yesterday, kinda got the feeling you didn’t want ‘playful energy’ “.

You closed the bottle, putting it down next to you on the floor as you leaned forward, your elbows on your knees. “I don’t mind a bit of fooling around, but I do expect professionalism where it counts. I told Hux I can take you boys to the top, and I’m confident I can do so. But I can’t do it alone”, you spoke in a gentle voice, and they seemed a bit taken aback by your words. It was quiet for a bit, until they all grinned. “Aahw, chief—“ 

The moment was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps, followed by the door being slammed open. In came Kylo, and you looked at your watch to see he was ten minutes late. “You’re late. _again_ ”, you hissed. “And you’re still here, which means we haven’t started yet, so what does it matter?” He raised his brow at you, as if to challenge you.

“I told you to be here at noon _sharp_. Surely you know how to follow simple directions? I expect a certain level of professionalism from you, and if you can’t manage that, then maybe this career isn’t for you”, you retorted, sitting up straight. He turned to you fully, narrowing his eyes and his jaw tense. He squared his shoulders, making himself look even broader and more intimidating than he already did. “No, chief, maybe _you_ are the one who’s unfit for their job”. It was a comment you hadn’t seen coming, and you were quiet, mouth slightly agape as you stared at him.

The door then opened again, gentler this time, and a man with short brunet hair peeked around the corner. “Knights of Ren? They are ready for you, follow me!”, he chirped, opening the door fully, and the knights walked out. Kylo narrowed his eyes at you one more time before following them. You shook your head, grabbing your water bottle from the floor to follow behind.

——

The interview went smoothly, and you watched as you leaned against the wall behind the interviewers. They asked pretty generic questions, such as what kind of music they liked, their workout regime, what they liked to do on a day off. And the boys were pretty interactive and engaging, and the general vibe was great.

But when one of the reporters asked about their rival company, Resistance Industries, there was a somewhat awkward silence. You raised a brow, noticing some of the knights glancing at Kylo, whose jaw was tense. He sat up straight and cleared his throat. “Resistance Industries is a formidable rival, but so are we. I am confident in the abilities of both myself and my brothers that we can make it to the top”, he answered. “Yeah! And we have a pretty neat manager who looks out for us”, Vicrul added with a smile, and multiple of the boys nodded in agreement. The sentiment made you feel warm inside, and you couldn’t help a smile of your own.

The interview then continued as before, with laughs and jokes, and it was half past two when it was finally over. You thanked the interview duo for their time, smiling as you said you were looking forward to seeing their article. 

You followed the knights out of the room, taking out your phone and checking messages as you all got into the elevator, which only fit barely, with all of them being so large and broad. It took some effort to not stand too close to any of them as you rode the elevator down. Once at the bottom floor, you all walked out, the boys chatting away.

“Alright, don’t be too much of a bother to your trainers, boys”, you said as you waved them off. “Got it! See ya, chief”, Ushar replied, and out the door they went. You went towards your office, deciding to call it a day, and grabbed your things together.

——

First Order Records paid well, so you were able to afford a nice two bedroom apartment at the edge of the city. “I’m home”, you mumbled to no one in particular. Unless you counted your cacti, because any other plant died in your care, for some reason. Slipping out of your shoes, you walked to your kitchen to turn on the kettle, dropping your bag on the kitchen table on the way. It was still early in the day, but you were aching for some comfortable clothing, so that’s what you did while the kettle boiled.

After changing into some running shorts and a hoodie and running a brush through your hair, you made yourself some tea and sank down on your couch with a sigh.

Today had been.. interesting. Kylo’s comment about you being unfit for the job still hung in the back of your head, and you found yourself unable to shake it off. Because sometimes you _did_ wonder if you were fit for the job. After all, you got hired at First Order Records pretty much straight after college. At that point, you had been working a barista job since Junior year, and hadn’t expected to get hired anywhere big, even with your Masters in Entertainment Business. 

Yet, First Order Records had given you a call about a week after you send in your resume, and you had stumbled over your words, scrambling to get your planner and writing down the date for your interview. Your first interview had been with Phasma, and she had felt welcoming and warm, and made you feel relaxed.

The second interview had been with Hux, who felt a lot less warm and a lot more stiff. But somehow you had managed to convince him you deserved this position, and you had been hired as Phasma’s Personal Assistant. A few months later and here you were, manager of your own little boyband, while not even being a year out of college yourself.

You huffed as you took a sip of your tea, for a moment forgetting it was still scorching hot and burning your tongue. “Fuck! Shit that’s hot!”, you hissed, putting the mug down on your coffee table. Running a hand through your hair, you groaned and got up to walk to the kitchen, opening up the fridge. “Guess I’ll better grab some groceries”, you mumbled at seeing it was, well, empty. Safe for a can of diet coke and a bar of chocolate. You know, the necessities.

Not even bothering to change your clothes, seeing as the small grocery store was down the street, you grabbed a reusable bag and slipped on some sneakers, your keys, phone and wallet, and walked out.

——

Your cart full with some fresh fruits, some microwave meals, a few cans of diet coke, and two packs of pre made garlic bread, you made your way to self checkout. Once paid and packed up, you made your way out of the store. You hadn’t walked far, when you heard someone call your name, and you turned around to see Kuruk walking up to you, his eyes scanning your casual appearance. “Shouldn’t you be taking advantage of your free time before training?” He shrugged, flashing you a grin and running his hand through his shoulder length coffee brown hair. “I am just taking a stroll through the neighbourhood before I drive over, is that so bad?” 

You raised your eyebrows in surprise. “You live nearby?”. He seemed to mirror your surprise back at you. “Yeah, we all live in the same apartment building a few blocks down. You didn’t know?” You shook your head. “I wasn’t aware. Sure, I have been given your addresses, but I haven’t looked at all the info yet, honestly”. Which you really should have by now, it’s been, what, a week? This seemed to prompt a laugh from Kuruk. “Don’t worry chief, we won’t bother you at your home”, he grinned, and you snorted. “Wasn’t expecting you to, but thanks for the consideration”.

The two of you walked in comfortable silence for a little bit, before Kuruk rounded a corner. You waved at each other as he disappeared out of view, and you finished the walk to your apartment. After stowing away all your groceries, you picked up your mug of tea and took a sip. It had gone cold, obviously. So you started the kettle for a new one, and grabbed an apple to snack on. It was too early for dinner anyways.

Sitting down on the couch, with some new tea and munching an apple, you opened your laptop to read through the info on your boys. Finding out they lived nearby was a bit of a surprise, and although it was not a bad one, you didn’t want to be surprised like that again.


	4. A chat over coffee

Another few days passed, and you went into the next week with renewed energy. Since the Knights were a new group, their schedule wasn’t insanely busy yet. As such, there were not always things for you to do. There was a meeting planned with the publicist team as well as Director Hux, but that wasn’t until wednesday. 

You leaned back in your office chair with a sigh, a pen held between your upper lip and nose. You had already finished the available paperwork and emails, and the results of last week’s photoshoot wouldn’t come until later in the afternoon. You were bored. Looking at your watch, you decided to go out for lunch. Phasma was busy with her own talents, so it’s not like you could bother her. You put your pen on your desk, closed your laptop, and stretched before getting up. 

It was chilly out, but not as much that you needed your jacket, especially with your thick knitted sweater. Besides, you knew the nearest cafe to be only a few blocks away, which came down to a fifteen minute walk at most. You weren’t as active since you took this job, it being mostly office work, especially as a PA, so you welcomed the exercise. ‘Maybe I should look into going to a gym’, you thought. After all, your contract included use of the company’s gym.

Waking into the cafe, you were greeted with the comforting smells of coffee and baked goods, and you couldn’t help a smile. You gave the barista your order, paid and waited at the other end of the counter until your order was ready. When your order was handed to you, you felt your name being called, and you turned around to see Vicrul’s surprised face, quickly turning into a grin when you waved. “Chief! Grabbing some lunch, I see?” You nodded, holding up your coffee as well as the bag holding a pastry. “Mind if I join you?” You quirked an eyebrow, then shook your head. “Not at all, I’ll go find a seat, then”.

Vicrul walked over with his own cup of steaming beverage, taking the seat across of you at the table you touched down at. “So, slow day huh”, he inquired as he took a sip of his cup, then made a face, at which you furrowed your brows. “Why do you order something you don’t like? But yes”, you sighed, taking a sip of your own drink. “Very slow day indeed”. Vicrul put his cup down and unzipped his hoodie, sitting back in his seat. “Nutritionist ordered me to cut down on sugars, so now I have to drink my coffee black”, he pouted, and you couldn’t help a chuckle. “You look like someone just took away your lollipop”, you sniggered. “Well they might as well”, he huffed in response.

There was a comfortable silence as you both sipped your drinks, and you ate your pastry. You crumpled the paper bag into a ball and leaned back in your chair, coffeecup in both hands as you watched Vicrul. With his short blonde, messy hair and green eyes, he was quite the epitome of a teenage heart throb. A few freckles adorned his youthful face, and he had broad shoulders. He was fit, as was expected of him as a musician, but he did not appear overly muscular.

“So how did you and the others meet?”, you asked, sipping your coffee. Vicrul looked at you, eyebrows raised in curious surprise, then smiled. “We met in Sophomore year of college. Some of us had shared classes so we already knew each other, but we all met together at a house party”. He took a sip of his coffee and tilted his head, his smile not leaving his face. “We hit it off right away, and have been friends ever since. We even rented out two houses next to each other at the end of junior year”. He leaned back in his chair, chuckling. “Oh the parties we threw”.

Hearing him talk reminded you of your own college experience. You didn’t party as much from Junior year on, being busy with your job, which you loved. But you still got the occasional invite, so you went if you didn’t have to work the next day. You had a smile of your own as you reminisced, holding your cup to your chin. “Hey chief, can I ask something? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to”. Vicrul’s voice interrupted your thoughts, and you nodded.

“Do you listen to Girl in Red?” You choked on the coffee you were about to swallow, coughing as you stared at him. Once you regained your composure, you sat back, clearing your throat. “Occasionally. But I do cuff my jeans”, you replied, watching him as you sipped your coffee. “Any specific reason why you are asking?” Vicrul hummed, a grin playing on his lips. “You remind me of a girl we used to know back in college. She also cuffed her jeans. Just wanted to know if that was another thing you two had in common”. You arched your brow, prompting for more explanation, and he chuckled.

“I can’t even remember her name, I just know that she used to ‘stay over’ in Kylo’s room sometimes during junior year. She stopped coming to our parties at the end of that summer. Wonder what happened to her”, he shrugged. “She was in your house multiple times, and you don’t even remember her name? If that’s how you treat women, Vicrul, I might have to warn Gwen to keep an eye on poor Lucy”, you smirked, watching him over the rim of your cup. Vicrul’s eyes went wide, and you swore you saw a slight flush on his cheeks.

“Relax, I’m teasing you”, you chuckled, and he let out a sigh of relief. “But I’m serious. Don’t play around with that one, because you will end up making concealer your best friend”. You sipped your coffee, slurping obnoxiously to emphasize your point. Vicrul blinked, then laughed, putting his cup down and watching you with amusement. “My own manager, threatening me. I wonder what Director Hux will say about this”. “That you fucking deserved it, probably”.

The air between you was light, and it made you feel relaxed. So far, every run in with a Knight of Ren had made you feel anxious in some way, but you felt at ease now. “Some of you guys play instruments as well, right?” Vicrul nodded. “Kylo and I play guitar, Ap’lek plays piano, Kuruk is pretty decent on the drums, Trudgen and Cardo play bass, and Ushar plays..”, Vicrul grinned, “Clarinet”. You couldn’t help but laugh at that. The mere idea of big, mysterious, dark Ushar playing Clarinet was hilarious! 

“Why didn’t you guys start a band instead of an all-singing group? You have all the instruments you need in there”. So much apparent talent, yet they didn’t utilize it? Vicrul shrugged. “We wanted to keep that a hobby, mostly. When you monetize too much on a hobby, it can become a chore, you know? And we wanted to keep the joy in it, I guess”. You never really had a hobby that could possibly monetize on, so you didn’t fully understand, but you could see where they were coming from.

“Weren’t the results from last week’s photoshoot being send over today?”, Vicrul suddenly asked, and you looked up. “That’s right. Let me check my e-mail”. You took out your phone and opened your inbox, scanning it to check for said e-mail, smiling at Vicrul when you found it. “Yup, got ‘em! Would you like to join me to the office so we can look at them on my laptop?” Vicrul nodded and got up, stretching as he stood. “I don’t have anything scheduled until later, so let’s go”.

The two of you walked out of the cafe, after disposing of your trash, and walked to the office. The walk to it was quiet but comfortable, with the occasional humming from Vicrul. You both waved a greeting to Chelsea at the reception as you lead the way to your office. “You should really ask Hux for your own office”, Vicrul commented at seeing your shared space, to which you shrugged. “I don’t mind sharing a space with Phasma, I used to be her Personal Assistant before I became your manager, so I guess you could say I got attached to this desk”.

Opening up your laptop, you started it up and went to your e-mail. Sitting down on your chair, you opened up the photos from the photoshoot so the both of you could look through them. They were very good photos, and they showed both the group as a whole, and any individual member well. “You’ve been quiet. What do you think?” You turned your head to look at Vicrul, who was standing behind you, leaning his forearms on the top of your chair. He smiled, nodding as he gestured at the screen. “I’m just thinking back. It was a really relaxing shoot day, and I think it shows in the pics”. You nodded. “I agree. Do you have a favourite?”

He looked thoughtful for a bit, reaching out to your keypad and looking at you for permission, which you gave with a nod of your head. He tapped on the arrow keys to go through the photos, stopping at a group picture. “I think this one’s my favourite”. You could see why. It was a candid one, where they were all sitting on and around the couch, goofing around, smiling and grinning. “It really shows your group dynamic wel”. He nodded. “I think I’d like to have that one printed. Is that possible?” You leaned back in your chair, crossing your arms as you let out a hum. “Consider it done”, you nodded, and he smiled brightly at you, patting your shoulder. “Thanks chief!”

The two of you went over the photo’s for a little longer until he got a text and excused himself. You waved at him as he walked out of your office with a grin and a salute, before stretching in your chair. Looking at your e-mail inbox, you sighed at seeing it had gotten fuller again during your lunch. Time for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Kylo in this chapter! But don’t worry, our boye will be back next chapter ;)
> 
> Please leave a comment? I really appreciate feedback of any kind and it aids my motivation!


	5. An Exciting Meeting

Wednesday rolled around, and for once all the knights were actually on time for the meeting. You were surprised as you saw them walk in, all of them, about thirty minutes before the meeting were to start. 

“Mornin’ chief”, came the cheerful voices of your boys as they walked in, and you waved, smiling after getting over your initial surprise. “Morning boys, good to see you are all in a good mood”. You walked with them to the elevator, pressing the button for it to come down. “I have a feeling we’ll be needing that”. The bunch of you stepped into the elevator, managing once again to just barely fit as you rode it up to the top floor, the one that also housed Hux’s office. You hadn’t been told where to go, so you decided to knock on Hux’s door, feeling confusion as you noticed Christie not sitting at her desk. “Director, where is the—“, Ap’Lek began, but stopped mid-sentence.

Before you was a scene you did _not_ expect to walk into, ever. Christie was leaning against Hux’s desk with her back, her hand around the director’s tie as he was leaning towards her, his hands on her hips. But the best, or worst depending on who you asked, was that Christie was wearing fucking _ginger cat ears_. Hux froze in place as he saw you and the guys, and Christie turned around slowly. When she spotted you, she smiled and waved with her free hand. “The meeting is in room E6, we’ll be with you in a moment”, she chirped, not seeming to take notice of the _horrified_ look on Hux’s face. You nodded, walking past Ap’Lek to put your hand on the doorknob and slowly pull the door shut.

There was a brief moment of silence as you all walked to room E6. Once you all entered the room and closed the door, you simultaneously burst into laughter. You had to lean against the wall to keep yourself somewhat steady, and some of you were clutching your stomachs. “Cat ears—!”, Ushar wheezed, which send you all in another fit of laughter. You eventually managed to calm down, wiping away tears of laughter while trying not to smudge your eyeliner. You looked around the room at the others, and your eyes met Kylo’s. 

The two of you hadn’t spoken to each other since the interview. You weren’t sure if you imagined the tension between your gazes, even more so at the ghost of a smile on Kylo’s lips. You looked away first, his stare feeling strangely intense, and peeled your back off the wall. Taking your phone out of your pocket, you checked the time. Ten more minutes. “Well I guess we better sit down”.

——

When Hux walked in, the knights and you shared looks, and some couldn’t help a snort, which earned you a stern look from the director himself. Christie hobbled in after him, a smile on her face and a tablet in hand, and she winked at you when your eyes met. After him, two other people entered, ones you hadn’t met before. The woman with short blonde hair and golden highlights introduced herself as Lily, one of First Order Records’ publicists. The other woman, with long, curly ginger hair, introduced herself as Emily, one of its Event Managers.

“Alright, let’s begin”, Hux spoke after clearing his throat. “The photoshoot and interview for Naboo Magazine went well, I assume?”, he asked, looking at you, and you nodded. “I have already received the photos, and I should have a copy of the interview by the end of the week to proofread before it goes to press”, you replied. “Excellent. The first steps to getting ‘Knights of Ren’ out into the public have been set, then”. Hux turned to Christie, who nodded back and turned on the screen behind him. On the screen appeared a colourful display spelling out the words ‘Max Rebo Bonanza’, and you heard Ushar snort next to you. “Who designed that, a kindergartner?”

Hux shot him a glare, pinching the bridge of his nose as he continued. “For the first time, we are working together with Resistance Industries, and some smaller agencies, to set up an event to bring new talent into the eye of the public”. Ah, there it was again. _Resistance Industries_. You knew by now that they were First Order Records’ biggest rival in the entertainment industry, and the two labels had been competing against each other for a long time now. However, as you glanced over your boys, you got the feeling there was something more personal going on. But that wasn’t your business. At least, until it became a problem.

“As much as I dislike working together with Director Organa, this temporary partnership will work in our favour. The event will be held at Empire Hall in one month”, Hux continued, and nodded at Lily and Emily to continue. “The plan is for ‘Knights of Ren’ to perform a single off of your debut album, which will be released four weeks after. There are also plans to sell merchandise and hold an autograph session and meet and greet”, Lily added, and you heard a soft, low whistle next to you. “Empire Hall has a large stage, as well as many open halls to accomodate the meet and greet and the merchandise booth. Tickets will be sold online starting tomorrow”, Emily finished.

Hux nodded and hummed, pleased, as he turned to the knights again. “Your schedule will be jam packed with recording sessions, choreography practice, and personal training starting next week”. He turned to you, nodding towards Christie. “You will get together with my Assistant to make the planning, she has all the information you need, Y/N”. You nodded, smiling at Christie, who smiled back. “Are there any questions?”

There was silence, and Hux opened his mouth to speak again and end the meeting, when Vicrul put his hand up. “The stylist and makeup artists that were at our shoot were independently hired by the company, right? Will they assist us at the event as well? What about fitting for our outfits?” You put your hand in front of your mouth to cover the grin on your face, obviously you knew _exactly_ why he was asking this. “Yes, Artemis and Gwen will take care of styling again. As for fittings, those will be included in the planning that your manager will put together”. He looked around the table. “Anything else? Good, then you’re dismissed”. And with that, he briskly walked out of the room, Emily and Lily following behind him. Christie lingered for a bit, waiting on you, and you nodded, waving at her that you’d be with her soon, and she left as well.

Kuruk stretched and let out an excited hum. “A band off with Resistance Industries, huh? Can’t wait”. “Yeah”, Cardo added. “We’re gonna make them eat dirt, right Kylo?” You glanced over at Kylo, who had not gotten up, but instead sat back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. “Helloooo? Earth to Kylo?”, Trudgen waved a hand in front of his face, which Kylo caught as he slowly opened his eyes. “Resistance Industries will know that we do not fuck around”, he simply said, which earned him cheers from his fellow members.

As he let go of Trudgen and ran his hand through his hair, your eyes met again. You didn’t keep his gaze as you got out of your chair. “Well boys, I better go get your schedule fixed”, you winked, and they cheered again. “Don’t be too hard on us, okay chief”, Vicrul grinned, and you shrugged.

“No promises there. After all, we got fans to gain and some amateurs to crumble, so we better give it our all”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A band off with Resistance Industries! But first, a month of preparing, wonder how that’ll go...
> 
> Please leave me a comment, however short, if you like it! (Or don’t like it, I’ll take criticism too lmao)


	6. It’s my Job

When you had met up with Christie after wednesday’s meeting, she had asked you in a hushed tone to keep the earlier scene you had found her and Hux in, under wraps. She didn’t seem to mind much, but Hux preferred to keep it from circulating the company, which you could understand. You send a quick and stern group text to your boys before continuing your task of making their schedule. Christie seemed relieved that she could finally talk about it with someone, it seemed, which you could also understand.

It was currently friday, and their new schedule wouldn’t start until monday, so they could prepare themselves for the busy month ahead. You had finished the preparations the day before, the only task left on your list was approving the interview, which you know would be send to you around early afternoon. Pleased with yourself and feeling pumped, you decided to hit the company gym in the late morning before work.

Wearing a simple black high waisted leggings and sports bra combo, you walked into the gym, headphones on and water bottle in your hand. The gym was huge! Which you should have expected, with FOR being such a big company and all. You pressed play on your workout playlist on Spotify as you set up the elliptical, deciding to start with some warm up cardio.

After your warm up, you made your way over to the weights section. In public gyms, these always kind of intimated you, but since this was a company-only gym, you felt more at ease here. When you entered the area, however, you were greeted by a familiar face. “Hey chief, didn’t expect to see you here”, Kuruk grinned. He was wearing black sweatpants and a black tank top, his hair in a low ponytail to keep it out of his face. The tank top showed off his strong arms and shoulders well, and you tucked a stray lock of your own hair, that had escaped your bun, behind your ear. 

“Training, Kuruk? Even though you have a jampacked schedule starting monday?”, you bounced back as you walked over to the dumbbells. Kuruk shrugged as he wiped sweat off his forehead with his towel. “Don’t worry, I’ll rest on the weekend”. “You better. I need all of you in tip top shape”. Taking the dumbbells of your choice, you started doing some bicep curls to the beat of your music. In the corner of your eye you saw Kuruk walking to the weights and loading up the barbell. “You better tell that to Kylo. He hasn’t left his apartment since yesterday, he only does that when he’s either sick or going through some shit”.

You looked at him as he started to get in the proper stance for deadlifts. “He hasn’t said anything to you guys?”, you said as you continued with your second rep of curls, to which Kuruk snorted as he dropped the barbell. “He never does. Says he doesn’t want to ‘bother us’. Which is bullshit, ofcourse. He’s our friend, after all”. You nodded with a huff, resisting the urge to roll your eyes. The both of you worked out in silence for the most part, having short conversations during breaks. You waved at Kuruk as the two of you left the gym, going your separate ways, as Kuruk said he had to run some errands. 

——

After taking a shower, you got comfortable in some fresh leggings and an oversized hoodie and settled on your couch with your laptop, an apple and a can of diet coke. You enjoyed working at the office, but you blessed the opportunity to work at home when you wanted. Opening your can of coke with a hiss, you started working on your mail inbox.

It had just hit 1pm when you stretched and put your laptop away. You only had the interview from Naboo magazine to read over and then you’d be caught up. With your inbox, at least. As you opened the fridge for another can of coke, your thoughts drifted to what Kuruk had mentioned earlier. _’Kylo hasn’t left his apartment since yesterday. He only does that when he’s sick or going through shit’_. You tapped your fingers on the kitchen counter as you leaned against it. 

Part of you was worried about him. Would it be strange if you went to check on him? You were his manager, so it only made sense, right? You sighed, puffing a lock of hair out of your face. Would it be considered as overstepping boundaries? You opened your fridge again and put the unopened can of coke back. Grabbing your backpack, you put your laptop and charger in. After stepping into some sneakers, you opened your front door and left.

——

You should have expected this, honestly. You knew all of the knights lived in the same building, but you didn’t expect to not be a single name next to the doorbells. You rubbed your nose bridge with a sigh. Now what?! Taking out your phone, you considered sending him a text to open the door. You wouldn’t be surprised if he turned you away, though. After all, your interactions thus far hadn’t been the greatest. It’s weird as fuck that you’re even here at all.

“Wow, Kuruk said you lived close, but I didn’t expect you to actually drop by!” You looked to your left to see Cardo, looking surprised to see you there. Which you couldn’t blame him for, honestly. He put his hand in the pocket of his black denim jacket, taking out a key. “I’m guessing you’re here to check on Kylo?” You blinked at him, nodding. “Kuruk mentioned he might be sick, so I thought I would. It’s my job as a manager to make sure you boys are well taken care of, after all”. Cardo only hummed in response, the april breeze ruffling his short, brown wavy hair.

Cardo opened the door so both of you could enter the building. “Kylo’s apartment is top floor on the right. Good luck”, he said as he walked up the stairs to his own apartment on the first floor, leaving you in front of the elevator. Pushing the button, you got in when it arrived and pressed the button for the top floor. As you moved upwards you found yourself slowly getting nervous. What if Kylo just slammed the door shut on you? To be fair, you came by unnanounced. Should you have called instead?

As you stood in front of his door, which was just a simple black door with a nameplate with his name next to it, you took a deep breath and rang the bell. You really had no reason to be nervous, shaking your head in an effort to shake them off as you waited. Footsteps were coming closer on the other side of the door, and the door opened not too long after. “You look like fucking shit”. The words were out before you could help yourself, but they still rang true. Kylo had dark bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, his nose was red and his hoodie looked like he had been wearing it for a few days, judging from the stains you could see on it.

“Why are you here”. His voice sounded hoarse and raspy, as if it had been strained, a thought that got confirmed as he coughed, facing away from you. “I heard you hadn’t left your apartment and that you were probably sick, so I came by to check on you”. You straightened your posture, looking up at him. “After all, it is my job as your manager to make sure you are well”. He stared at you for a moment, narrowing his eyes at you, but you kept your posture straight. “So, can I come in?” He groaned, turning around to walk back into his apartment, leaving the door open for you to follow, which you did.

Kylo’s apartment was simple, with light gray walls and Hickory flooring. In his living room stood a black couch, a dark wooden square coffee table, and you noticed a fireplace to the side. You wondered if it was a working one or just for show. You followed him to the stainless steel kitchen, taking your backpack off your shoulders and opening it to rummage inside. “I didn’t know for sure what was ailing you, so I brought multiple things. Painkillers, stomach medicine, emergen-c, mint steaming capsules and some packets of chicken broth that just need added hot water”. You laid all the items out on his counter, noticing the few dirty dishes in the sink.

Kylo watched you, sniffing his nose and then coughing into his elbow. “I’m fine”. You raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down (and making it obvious that you were), and leaned against the counter sideways, crossing your arms in front of your chest. “Bullshit. You’re coughing up a lung, and I’m pretty sure you left a trail of snot from the front door to here because of your runny nose”. Kylo narrowed his eyes at you, and as if on cue, he tried to stifle another cough. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You take these painkillers and some emergen-C, and get your sniffling ass to bed. I will stay here to keep an eye on you, and I will wake you in about two to three hours to see if you can stomach some solid foods”. Kylo just glared at you, but you glared right back, keeping your arms crossed as you raised your eyebrow again. Eventually he sighed, pulling the hood of his hoodie over his head and maneuver past you, brushing against your shoulder as he did. You turned to watch him as he walked towards an open door with his hands stuffed in his pockets. “You forgot to take painkillers”, you yelled after him, to which he slammed the door shut. _’So childish..’_

——

You had taken off your shoes and settled unto Kylo’s couch after rummaging through his kitchen cabinets for ten minutes in search of a kettle to make yourself some tea. Your laptop open on your lap as you got some work done, about three hours pass until you stretch your arms and legs and put your laptop aside. Kylo hadn’t left his room in that time, so you assumed he had been sleeping. As you took out your phone, you noticed it was almost dinner time.

Walking over to the kitchen, you opened the fridge to see if he had _anything_ in it, only to find half a carton of eggs, a bag of mixed vegetables, and a can of iced coffee. You groaned as you took the first two items out of the fridge. At least the vegetables hadn’t gone bad yet. Putting the items on the counter, you decided to make a simple soup using the chicken broth packets you brought. Opening up cabinets, you started by cracking and whisking eggs.

The pan of water and broth was on the stove boiling with half a pack of the veggies, and you had put on soft music on your phone that you were humming along to. ”What are you making?” You hadn’t noticed Kylo had come out of his room until you heard his voice, and you squeaked in surprise, almost dropping the wooden spoon in your hand. “Just a simple soup, we don’t want you vomiting, after all”, you replied, stirring the pan as you poured some scrambled eggs into it. “With eggs?” “It’s for protein”.

It was quiet again, then, but Kylo’s presence didn’t go away. In fact, it came closer, not even touching you, yet you could feel the warmth radiating off of him. “Kylo you are too close”. His presence still didn’t go away, in fact, you felt it come even closer, his hands coming to rest against the edge of the counter on either side of you. “Why are you here?” His low, husky voice was next to your ear now, and you felt a shiver run down your spine. “It’s my job”. “No it’s not”. 

You turned your head, slowly, catching Kylo’s gaze. His dark eyes watch you, studying, calculating. It makes you uneasy, and you swallow. “You are too close”, you manage to whisper out. “Does it bother you, chief? You are the one who came to my apartment, after all”. He was right, you were, you couldn’t argue against that. But you also couldn’t tell him that his body heat radiating unto yours made you feel uneasy, that this whole position did.

“Also you stink. When was the last time you showered?” You blurted it out before you realized it, and you were glad you did, because it seemed to make him back off. He scrunched his nose and grumbled, walking off to a different door than you assumed was his bedroom. When that door closed, you breathed a sigh of relief. What the fuck had just happened?! And why could you still feel the warmth of his body close to yours?

You didn’t want to dwell on it, not now. You stirred the soup, assessing it was done and turning down the fire. You didn’t know how long Kylo showered, but you decided that after what just happened, it was your cue to leave. Putting a lid on it, you packed your laptop back in your bag quietly. As you walked to the front door to put on your shoes, you wondered if you should say you’re leaving. No, no goodbyes, you decided. 

Putting on your shoes, you opened the door and left Kylo’s apartment, jolting straight down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. You would deal with this another time, or never mention it, preferably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH KYLO TENSION??? And so it begins... (finally)
> 
> Please consider leaving me a comment if you like it! Comments really help me, and I like to go through them during moments where I feel insecure about my writing.


	7. Preparation and Publication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop this took a bit longer— a bitch had writers block. A bitch is me. Hope you enjoy tho, and consider leaving a (short) comment!

You hadn’t talked to Kylo since you had gone over to check on him. The monday after signaled the beginning of four weeks of busy schedule for both you and the Knights, so you didn’t really have a chance to, either. You were busy making sure the boys went to their appointments, as well as taking care of paperwork and planning. It was two weeks in when you finally had a moment to physically check in on their progress. Checking the schedule on your phone, you noted they should be at the recording studio currently. Walking out of the office with your purse slung over your shoulder, you walked to the parking lot and got into your car. Destination, Cantina Recordings.

You had been to Cantina Recordings before, when you worked under Phasma, so you were familiar with the building’s inner structure. As such, it didn’t take you long to find the studio where your boys were currently recording. Making sure not to make too much noise, you opened the door and walked in, closing it behind you. Most of the Knights were sitting on black couches, some of them flipping through a notebook. They looked up when you walked in, sounds of ‘’ Hello’’ and ‘’Hey chief’’ directed your way. Walking over to a free spot on the couch, you squeezed yourself between Cardo and Ushar. ‘’So, how’s it going?’’

Kuruk shrugged.’’Pretty good. Kylo’s adding his part now, and then we all go in for the last part’’. You put your purse down and directed your gaze to the recording booth, where Kylo was currently getting ready. When he got the okay from the producer, he slowly nodded his head to the music. You had expected something upbeat, but the music you heard was slower, almost melancholic in a way. You found yourself on the edge of your seat, elbows on your knees as you listened.

Kylo’s voice was low and smooth, a tone you hadn’t heard from him before. You watched his eyes close as he sang, getting absorbed in the music. He looked.. calm. Feeling a shiver down your body as you listened, your mind bringing you back to when you visited him two weeks prior. You mentally shook the feeling away with your eyes closed, and when you opened them again, Kylo was watching you through the glass, having stopped singing. Your eyes met but for a brief second until he looked away.

“This isn’t the song you’ll be performing, right?” After all, a more upbeat song would be more suited for an event like the Max Rebo Bonanza. “Nah, this is for the album”, Vicrul grinned as he and the others got up. They all went into the booth together to record the last part, and you smiled as you watched them. They sounded amazing together, and you couldn’t wait until the rest of the world could hear them too.

The producer gave a thumbs up when they finished, and the boys cheered, high fiving each other as they walked out of the recording booth. You stood up, clapping with a bright smile. “You guys sound amazing! I can’t wait for everyone to hear how great you are”. You smiled softly, looking at them with a feeling of pride in your chest, at which they grinned.

“Come on chief, you’ll make us shy”, Cardo chuckled, ruffling his hand over your head, at which you squeaked. “Not the hair! I actually put effort in it, you know”, you grumbled as you reached up to tidy it, but there was a smile on your face as you did. You picked up your bag and slung it over your shoulder. “Well, I should probably head back to the office. Good work, boys!” The Knights said their goodbyes and waved as you exited the studio, and once out, made your way out the building to your car, humming the melody of the song you just heard.

——————

Another week had passed, and you were working at your office when you got a package delivered. Curious, you opened it, smiling brightly at what was inside. Closing your laptop, you got up and all but sprinted through the FOR building to the rehearsal room, where you knew the knights would currently be having choreography practice, bursting through the door.

“The new Naboo Magazine just got delivered!”, you yelled excitedly, clutching the doorpost as you gathered your breath, waving the magazine in your hand. The music that they were dancing to stopped, and they all made their way over to you. “Did you look inside yet?”, Ap’Lek asked, and you shook your head. “I thought we could do it together”.

They all huddled around you as you opened the magazine and checked the page number. Taking a deep breath, you flicked to it, smiling when you landed on the page. They had chosen one of the more relaxed group pictures, where they were laughing and being goofy, and it made your heart warm. It was quiet for a moment as you all stared at the paper.

“That’s us! We’re in a magazine!”, Ushar then yelled, and they all broke out into big grins. “First level, Naboo Magazine, cleared!”, Kuruk cheered, high fiving Cardo. You noticed even Kylo, who was usually pretty quiet, was cheering with his brothers. You watched them with a soft smile on your features, then turned back to the magazine. 

The opposite page showed an individual photo of each knight, as well as a few lines of text about each of them. “They really did choose the best pictures”, you chuckle, running your finger over the paper. Just like the previous week in the recording studio, you felt a sense of pride swell up in your chest.

“Woo, I’m pumped now!”, Vicrul cheered, pumping his fist in the air. “Pumping with adrenaline! Let’s run the choreography again!” The other knights cheered in agreement, and Trudgen walked over to the stereo to turn the music on. You closed the door behind you and decided to sit on the floor to the side, watching them.

They moved so smoothly together, it was mesmerizing. Their bodies moved flawlessly among each other, their steps and movements in rhythm with the music while also giving a show. There was rolling of hips and shoulders, heads turning and arms seeming to want to pull you in. Their voices in perfect melody with it all, and you knew you were staring, but you couldn’t stop yourself.

When the music stopped, there was a moment of silence before you gathered yourself, clearing your throat. “Looks great, boys! I can tell you practiced alot”, you smiled. “Well if we can make chief speechless like that, the audience at the Bonanza is gonna be a breeze!”, Trudgen chuckled, and you felt your cheeks flush at his words, huffing in response.

“Ah shit, I gotta go. Meeting someone for coffee”, Vicrul said apologetically as he looked at the clock on the wall. “Shit, have we been here for four hours?!” The other knights started packing up their things, but you remained seated, opening up the magazine in your hand. You had already read over the interview before publication, but it was different having it in your hands.

After a short moment, you heard shuffling next to you, and as you glanced over, you saw Kylo sliding down to sit next to you. You said nothing as you angled the magazine, assuming he’d want to read as well. The two of you sat in silence, when you felt Kylo’s body shuffle against yours. “What are you doing?” “Getting a better look”.

“You’re too close”. You could feel the heat of his body through the layers of your blouse and his shirt, and your thighs were almost touching as you sat on the floor. “Does it bother you?” His voice sounded closer, and you turned to face him, his face mere inches from yours. Your breath hitched in your throat as your eyes locked. “What are you doing?”

“Does it bother you?”, he repeated in a low whisper, and you swallowed, straightening your posture. “Kylo, I am your manager. What you are doing is inappropriate, and I would like you to stop”. You gently pushed him away and got up, taking the magazine with you. “Good work today, Kylo. I can’t wait to see you perform next week”, you managed to smile at him before exiting the room.

Once you had closed the door behind you, you speed walked through the halls back to your office. Your heart was hammering in your throat as you clutched the magazine in your hand so tightly your knuckles turned white. Part of you had thought that the previous time he got close to you was only because he was delirious from his fever. But he was healthy now, and he still got in your space.

What was he thinking?!

And why was your body reacting like this?


	8. The Max Rebo Bonanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got a long one bois! A lot be happenin 👀

The day of the Max Rebo Bonanza had finally arrived, after weeks of planning. You had made plans with Christie that she’d pick you up and drive you to, and from, the event, so you had one less thing to stress about. You needed to look professional, yet be comfortable, so you opted for some black slacks with a cream satin blouse and simple black kitten heels. Your hair was left loose, with a simple black hairband to keep it in place. Your makeup was kept natural with a winged liner and your red lipstick. Red lipstick always made you feel powerful and confident, traits you could use today. Your phone buzzed, showing you a message from Christie saying she’d arrived. Grabbing your purse, you threw your keys in and walked out the door.

\--------

Empire Hall was _stunning_. You had driven past the venue many times, but this was your first time inside. To the right after you entered, was a photo of an older man above a plaque. _’In memory of Sheev Palpatine, founder of Empire Hall’_. As you entered the main hall, you looked around in wonder. It was all white marble wall sculptures and cream limestone flooring. The ceilings were high, already providing a wonderful acoustic with the workers running around. The stage was set up at the far back, black cloth draped elegantly to provide the perfect ground for your boys (And the other performers, ofcourse). There was a smaller hall to the left, which you entered to check out. There were booths lined along the walls with merchandise of the various performers.

First on your left was a group of people with helmets on (did they even have proper vision through those?). Their banner spelled ‘’The Mandalorians’’, and they even had cheaper looking versions of their helmets on their merchandise table, it seemed, as well as keychains of them.

First on your right was a group of girls, wearing black spandex two piece outfits, as well as matching headbands, their hair pulled back in two french braids that hung loosely over their shoulders. The banner on their booth spelled ‘’Twi’leki’’, and they had mostly t-shirts and buttons for sale.

The second on your left you immediately recognized as your booth, by the dark red colour. It was a large booth, about two times the size of the previous ones. Walking over, you checked out the merchandise items on the table. There were t-shirts with the Knights of Ren logo, some buttons, keychains, and you knew there would also be singles. As well as photos that weren’t used in Naboo Magazine that you had gotten permission to use for autographing. Next to the booth was a spot where all Knights could comfortably take photos with fans during the meet and greet later on.

Across from your booth was another large one, which you could only assume to be Resistance Industries’. An orange banner hung against the wall, black words spelling out ‘Rebel Scum’. Their merchandise existed out of pretty much the same things as yours did, which wasn’t that surprising to you.

Checking your phone, the time was 9:15. Your boys should be arriving soon to get ready and do soundcheck. They were going to be the last ones up on stage, so they technically didn’t even have to be here yet. But you made them come in early, despite their moanings. After all, they could use that time to bond with fans, and make them excited for their performance. You knew some of them would enjoy it, while others wouldn’t.

However, you couldn’t stop the small nervous flutter in your stomach as you leaned against the booth. This was a big moment for your boys, but also for you. If this flopped, you had let so many people down, and the mere thought of that made your chest grow heavy and your breathing quicken. Your hands started to feel clammy as your brain reminded you that you promised everyone that you would bring Knights of Ren to the top, and to be cut short this early in the game- No, you decided, you wouldn’t let that happen. Wouldn’t allow it. Taking a deep breath, you managed to calm your beating heart, straightening your posture. You had all worked your ass off for this, it was set to succeed.

Loud talking in the distance made you look up, and you smiled as you saw your boys walk over, talking animatedly with each other. They waved when they spotted you, and Ap’lek let out a low whistle at seeing the booth from up close. ‘’It looks great! Oh shit is that the merch?!’’ You stepped aside so the boys could look at it up close, and soon enough your nerves were in a far corner of your mind, as the excited energy from your group enveloped you. ‘’You boys actually won’t be up until 2:30pm, but you can use the time until you have to get ready to interact with fans and get them excited’’, you informed them, to which Ushar let out a whine. ‘’You mean I could have slept in?’’ Catching your raised eyebrow, he grinned and stuck out his tongue. ‘’Kidding, I’m happy to be here’’. ‘’We all are’’, Vicrul chimed in, and you rolled your eyes with a smile. ‘’Children’’.

You checked your phone for a message from Christie or Hux (although it wouldn’t surprise you if they had snuck off somewhere), when you heard chatter in the distance. As you looked over, you saw a group of five approach, an excited air all around them. Since the other two groups were already accounted for, you had a pretty clear guess that they were ‘Rebel Scum’. You could feel tension rise among the Knights, and you hoped that they would behave. A woman with short, curly violet hair noticed you and approached you with an inviting smile, and you walked towards her, both of your groups following.

‘’Good Morning! Knights of Ren, I assume?’’, she asked, holding out her hand for you to shake, which you did as you nodded. ‘’The one and only. I am y/n, their manager. Rebel Scum, I presume?’’ The woman nodded. ‘’Indeed. My name’s Amilyn Holdo, the manager of the group of children behind me’’. ‘’Yours as well, huh?’’, you laughed, and she sniggered. Despite having only just met her, you decided you liked this woman. ‘’I’m looking forward to seeing all groups perform’’, she said, still smiling, and you nodded. ‘’I agree, it is set to be an entertaining event for sure’’.  
You heard your boys shift behind you, and as you looked over at Rebel Scum, you noticed they looked a bit tense as well. You and manager Holdo exchanged glances as you both stepped aside. As you gave them their space, you took this moment to take a look at the members of Rebel Scum.

There were four of them, two girls and two guys. The shorter one of the two girls, who looked to be of asian descent, yet you weren’t versed enough to assume from where in asia, had short, black swoopy hair, and the other, taller girl had brunette hair, pulled back in three messy, yet stylish, buns. The taller of the two guys had short, curly black hair, as well as some well kept scruff on his chin. He seemed to be the leader of the group, as he stood in front, making eye contact with Kylo, who stood at the front of the knights. 

The second guy, and last member of Rebel Scum, you recognized. He was a darker guy with short hair, named Finn. You recognized him, because he used to be part of ‘Troopers’, a group that Phasma managed when you were still her PA. You hoped that he felt more at home with Rebel Scum than he did back when he was still signed with First Order Records. The guy had a good voice, and ‘Troopers’ had so many members that he rarely got his chance to shine. You couldn’t wait to see him in action.

You noticed there was tension once again, and you diverted your attention to Kylo and the guy from Rebel Scum having a stare off, both men making themselves as broad and big as they could, but Kylo was obviously taller. ‘’Solo’’, the guy from Rebel Scum said in a low voice. ‘’Dameron’’, Kylo replied, tense. The two men nodded at each other before both turning around and walking to their respective booths. Nodding at Holdo, you followed after your Knights, confused.

‘’Do you know each other?’’, you asked Kylo in a whisper, noticing how his jaw tensed when you did. ‘’That’s none of your business’’, he grumbled, to which you frowned. ‘’Actually, considering you are professional rivals, it _is_ my business. If there is bad blood between you two, I want to be aware of it so that I can be prepared and diffuse the situation if something were to happen’’. ‘’You won’t have to worry about that. Dameron and I are not on speaking terms and we don’t plan to be’’. Your frown didn’t dissipate at that, as you were not entirely convinced. But you figured that that was all you were going to get for now, and you sighed as you took your phone out again, seeing that you had received a message.

‘’Gwen and Artemis are here, let’s go to your dressing room so we can prepare’’. ‘’But you said we won’t be performing until 2:30, and it’s only-’’ A beat. ‘’- 10 am’’, interjected Cardo. ‘’Correct. But you will be put in light makeup, and dressed in outfits for the pre-show meet and greets”, you replied as you lead them to their dressing room.

————

The dressing room was spacious, with two black couches on one side, and mirrors with chairs on the opposite end. Racks of identical looking clothing stood next to the mirrors, currently being hung up by the stylist, Artemis. Artemis was a tall woman with black hair just over her shoulders, dressed in a grey t-shirt dress with a leather chest harness over it, and fishnet tights with black, knee length demonia shoes, and finishing the look off with a black leather jacket.

“Hey there boys, you excited?”, she smiled, as Gwen appeared from a door to the side, which you assumed was a bathroom. “Hey Y/N , boys!”, the makeup artist grinned, flipping her short hair as she walked over to you and kissed your cheek in greeting. “Hey Gwen, Artemis”, you smiled, taking your phone out of your purse and putting it down, walking over to one of the couches to sit down.

“The front rack has your meet and greet outfits, and the back rack has your performance outfits. I labeled them all by name. You will be wearing the same shoes for both”, Artemis explained, motioning at the racks. “I have some comfortable ripped black jeans for you, different black tops and leather accessories. For shoes I initially wanted to get dr Martens, but I thought I’d spare your feet and just go with some comfortable New Rocks”.

The boys nodded, some letting out content hums as they started looking for their respective outfits. As they all disappeared into the bathroom one by one to get dressed, Gwen’s assistants, Lucy and Hannah, arrived. Once dressed, you saw Vicrul getting in a chair to the end as he and Lucy started conversing excitedly. Artemis helped some of the boys out with accessories as Gwen and her helpers started on hair and makeup.

————

Director Hux and Christie came in around 11 am, which was about thirty minutes before the crowd would arrive. “How are we feeling, gentlemen?”, Hux asked, looking around the room. He was a stark contrast with the Knights, dressed in a charcoal suit with a dark red shirt underneath, and a black bowtie. The Knights exchanged glances, grinning at each other like excited school boys.

“Excited, I see. Good. You’re about to go out there and make yourself known to your fans, so I want to remind you that you represent First Order Records. Behave yourself, and don’t do anything that could potentially damage not just yours, but also the company’s image”, Hux said sternly, and you were almost certain he and Kylo exchanged a glance.

“Well then. Good luck out there, gentlemen. To a great start of your career!”

————

The boys had set up at their booth, and you watched them for a bit as they interacted with fans. Their fans were of all genders and ages, which pleased you. “Go and walk around a bit, I can handle it here”, Christie smiled at you as you both stood behind the merchandise. “Are you sure?” You didn’t mind staying to help out, even if you wanted to check out the other groups. “Ofcourse. Go check out the competition”, she winked, and you nodded before walking off to the Main Stage.

Because of your position, you could watch the performances from beside the stage, so you did. Taking a place next to Holdo backstage, seeing as it was currently Rebel Scum’s turn to perform. You watched as the group moved together flawlessly, their song being more pop like than your boys. You raised your eyebrows in impress when the girl with the short dark hair started rapping.

“They fit together very well, it’s impressive”, you spoke to Holdo. “Thank you, I am very proud of them”. There was a moment of silence again as you both watched. “I’m glad to see Finn found his place, somewhere he can show his talents more”. Holdo hummed softly at that. “Did you work with him, when he was still with your company?”, she asked, turning to you, to which you nodded. “I was the PA of the woman who managed his former group. I was sad to see him leave, because he has such promise. I’m truly glad to see he still pursued singing”.

The both of you clapped as they finished and entered backstage. They excitedly high fived their manager, and the scene made you smile. You turned to walk away, when someone gently clasped your shoulder, making you turn around and come to face with Finn, who seemed awkward. “Hey Y/N! I’m— uhh—“. You laughed, patting his shoulder. “You did great out there, Finn. It makes me happy to see you have found your place”. He stared at you for a moment, before he broke out in the biggest smile. “Yeah! Thank you, Y/N!” You nodded, waving as you walked away.

————

You were backstage again, but this time for your own boys. Artemis had changed their outfits up, adding leather harnesses and chains. It made them look intimidating, but you knew better. You called them together, and they shuffled towards you, seemingly vibrating with excitement. 

“Okay boys, this is it”, you began. “This is what you have been practicing for this past month, and even before that. You worked your asses off, and now you get to show it to everyone. So get out there and kick some ass! Show them what ‘Knights of Ren’ is made of!”, you cheered, and they chimed in. “I’m proud of you guys. Now get out of here”, you laughed, and shooed them unto the stage.

The crowd cheered, and the boys got in position as the lights dimmed and the music started up. You watched as their performance began, their choreography even smoother than during practice the previous week. You closed your eyes, the sound of the music, the Knight’s voices, and the cheering crowd filling your mind. They were still at the bottom of the entertainment ladder, but when you opened your eyes again at the last verse, and saw the cheering crowd, and your boys at center stage, you couldn’t stop your eyes from watering at the sight.

“Yeah! We did that!”, Ap’Lek cheered as they walked backstage, exchanging high fives as some of the boys were hugging each other. “Hey chief, you alright?” Trudgen’s voice, seeming concerned, sounded from next to you, and you nodded, smiling as you took out your napkin to dab away your tears carefully, as to not smudge your makeup. “Yeah. Just.. emotional. You guys did amazing”.

“Ahw chief! Come on guys, in for a group hug!”, Kuruk cheered, and soon enough you were smushed in between the six broad and tall men. “Guys, come on! I can’t breathe!”, you laughed. “And you guys smell! Get back to the dressing room and change”. The knights pulled back, all with big grins on their faces, and you couldn’t help the euphoric flutter in your chest, nor the bright smile on your face as you looked at all of them.

————

The event had come to its end, and a very successful event it had been. All the CD’s had been sold out, as well as most of the shirts and the keychains and buttons. You had helped Christie clean out the booth, and were currently just hanging around a little, marinating in the days events. You smiled at your phone, your lockscreen now a picture of yourself with your boys. The picture showed you in the middle of them, with the Knights as a loving frame around you, and smiles on everyone's faces. Christie had insisted you take one with them as well, and you were glad you did.

Artemis, Gwen and their helpers had left about an hour ago, after also taking a photo with the boys. You, them, and Christie had agreed to all get a drink sometime, outside of office hours. Which you were excited for, as you rarely met up with friends, let alone female friends. And you hadn’t really gone out for months, since your last relationship ended, actually.

“Still here, chief?” You turned around, watching as Kylo came out of the hallway leading to the dressing room. “I could ask the same of you. Didn’t the others leave already?” Kylo shrugged, running his fingers through his hair. It looked wet. “Did you wash your hair just now?” Kylo scoffed. “Did you see the amount of product Gwen put in?”, he replied, rolling his eyes, and you couldn’t help but laugh as you walked over to him.

“You looked good, though”, you grinned, reaching up to ruffle his hair, but he caught your wrist. You looked up, meeting his eyes, wondering if you had overstepped a boundary. _’No, that’s not it’_ , you thought as you remembered the times he had been in your space. His hold on your wrist was firm, but not uncomfortable. His eyes seemed to drink you in, from your kitten heels, over your blouse to your red lips, and you could feel your breath catching in your throat.

“You looked pretty good today, as well, _chief_ ”. He eventually broke the silence, his voice soft and smooth. “You did great, and I would like to… show my gratitude”. You swallowed, fingers twitching in his grip. “And how were you thinking of doing that?”, you replied, your voice not above a whisper. Kylo’s free hand reached up, tilting your chin with a chuckle that send a shiver down your neck. “Allow me to show you”.

Your heart was beating fast, breath caught in your throat as he moved closer. His thumb and index finger tilting your face towards him, as the hand holding your wrist slid up to entangle your fingers together. You could feel the warmth of his body, stray locks of moist hair tickling your cheeks. His breath smelled of coffee and mint as he moved his lips to yours, so close to touching them.

“Y/N! I’m ready to go”. Christie’s voice broke you from your trance, and you roughly pushed Kylo away, eyes wide. “I— Get home safe”, you managed to stumble out, grabbing your purse and sprinting away as fast as your heels could carry you. Christie watched you, eyebrow raised as you both walked out. It wasn’t until you were seated in the car, that your heart started to calm down.

“So-“, Christie began, trying to hide the smirk threatening to show. “Did I just see what I think I did?”

You put your face in your hands and groaned. Loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH YE HE DID. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I really appreciate any and all feedback uwu


	9. Feedback and Resolve

Both you and the knights had had a few days off to recover after the Max Rebo Bonanza. And boy, did you need it. Your mind replayed the moment with Kylo over and over again whenever you closed your eyes. If you let yourself get lost in the memory, it almost was as vivid as the moment itself. His honey brown eyes watching you, your hands entangled. His damp locks tickling your skin as his face came closer. If Christie hadn’t shown up, what would have happened?

You shook your head as you brushed your teeth, looking at yourself in the mirror. You had no time to reminisce about that, there was another meeting today, and you needed your mind to cooperate. Putting a brush through your hair, you put on some work clothes and applied lipbalm before grabbing your purse and phone and walking out the door.

———

“Good Morning y/n”, Chelsea, the receptionist, chirped as you walked in, and you waved at her, smiling. “Good morning, Chelsea”. You made your way to the elevator, and once inside it, you decided to visit Christie instead of going straight to your office. Making a stop by the break room inbetween for two fresh mugs of coffee, as well as grabbing two muffins.

“Morning, sunshine”, you smiled as you exited the elevator. “A latte and a muffin for you”. Christie smiled as she grabbed the coffee and took a grateful sip of the hot beverage. “So how are you doing?”, she asked in between sips, cocking her eyebrow at you in a playful manner. ”Looking forward to the meeting?” You unwrapped your muffin and took a bite with a grunt, to which she laughed.

You cleared your throat as you leaned against her desk. “Disregarding your _obvious_ innuendo, I actually am. The Bonanza went really well, after all”. You finished eating your muffin, leaning over the desk to throw the wrapper in Christie’s bin. “Now it’s just time for the next step in their career”. You sipped your coffee as Christie just hummed in response. “I’ll go get some work done, see you at the meeting”. With a wave, you walked off towards the elevator. After all, your office was a few floors down.

———

“Let me start by saying ‘Congratulations’ “, Hux began as he walked into the meeting room, and Emily, Lily, and yourself clapped politely, while some of the Knights cheered. “We have sold out of all the singles, as well as most of the other merchandise”. Hux nodded at Lily, who tapped her tablet. “There have been some very positive blog and social media posts, we’ve stirred up quite some excitement online, which is good”.

You took a sip of your, now second, cup of coffee and nodded, smiling proudly. “May I suggest that we look at opening a webshop for the merchandise, as well as the album release that will be coming up in a month?”, you offered, and Lily nodded. “I’ll have someone from IT contact you about the webshop details. Now, next I want to talk social media. Most of you have your own social media accounts, correct?” The boys nodded, and Lily hummed as she sat back. “I am suggesting a group social media account, at least an Instagram. It appears most of your fans are active there and on Twitter, and there are growth opportunities on both”. Hux nodded and looked at you, quirking an eyebrow. “I’m assuming you will handle that, y/n?”, to which you nodded. “Ofcourse”.

“Next is the album release. When we have social media running, we could use it to advertise and share teasers of what’s to come. How is the album coming along?”, Hux inquired, averting his gaze to the Knights beside you. ‘’Mostly done. We only have a few more vocals to add, and then it just has to be put together and made ready for the album’’, Kylo responded, and Hux nodded again. ‘’Next up is to plan a photoshoot for the album cover, as well as get together to discuss the music video of the single they performed at the Bonanza’’, you added.

‘’Excellent. Emily will get together with you to talk details regarding the album release party in a month, and then I suppose that is all for today?’’ Hux looked around the room, but no one seemed to have any lingering concerns. With a nod, he dismissed everyone from the meeting. You and Emily decided to meet up in her office in two hours to discuss the album release party. Your purse slung over your shoulder, and your coffee mug now empty and needing a refill, you walked out the room. As you had set merely a few steps into the hallway, you felt a tap on your shoulder, and you turned your head to look at who had done so.

‘’Hey’’. Kylo’s voice was soft, as if he was worried you’d walk away from him or that someone could overhear. ‘’Hey’’. ‘’About the other day--’’ He couldn’t finish his sentence when you heard Hux call out to you. You shrugged his hand off your shoulder, your eyes lingering for a few seconds on Kylo before walking over to the director. ‘’What is it, Director?’’ ‘’You still share an office with Phasma, right?’’ ‘’Yes, sir’’. Hux straightened his back, a small grin creeping on his face as he regarded you. ‘’I think it’s time you got your own office’’.

You stared at him for a short moment, your lips slowly turning into a smile as his words sank in. ‘’Really? Thank you, sir!’’. Hux hummed in approval, gesturing to Christie, who came walking towards you from where she was talking to Lily. ‘’Dear, will you show y/n to her new office?’’ You did not comment on the term of endearment, though you did smile at the sweetness of it. ‘’Ofcourse. Follow me, y/n’’, Christie chirped happily, and you followed her to the elevator. As you waited for it to show up, your smile widened. _Your own office_. Another step up in your career, and it made you ecstatic.

Stepping into the elevator, your eyes met briefly with Kylo’s before the doors closed. As you rode it down, you thought back to just earlier. He seemed to want to talk to you, but why? Your mind played the tape of the bonanza over again, as it had done for the past few days. Nothing _actually_ happened, after all. But it did almost. Did he want to apologize for instigating something? That it was a lapse of judgement? Perhaps. Or maybe, and this thought somehow made you nervous, he wanted to re enact it, and finish what he had started before Christie had interrupted you? 

You mentally shook your head as the elevator doors dinged at the floor that held your new office. You had already lingered on the thought for too long, and it hadn’t brought you anywhere. For now, you had other things to do. Like decorate an office

\------

Saturday had rolled around, and you were thankful for it. After some frantic text messaging in the group chat you had created, you had managed to set a date for Christie, Gwen, and Artemis to come to your place to hang out and have drinks. You had all decided to just order pizza and watch a movie, and just generally enjoy the evening. Everyone would chip in with a bottle [or two, or three] of something fun to drink.

Not even bothering to dress up since it was just the four of you and you were not planning to leave your apartment anyway, you had prioritized comfort in the shape of a pair of running shorts, a sports bra, and an oversized jacket that hasn’t always been yours, but now was. Setting out the bottles of wine on your kitchen counter, together with the glasses, you ordered the pizza on your phone. Not too long after you’d done so, the bell rang, and you got up to open the door for the girls. Part of you was excited, you hadn’t had a girl’s night in very long.

A few hours passed, and the empty pizza boxes lay forgotten in your trashbin. Christie was sitting next to you on your couch, Gwen on the chair opposite, and Artemis had taken a spot between Gwen’s legs on the floor as Gwen absentmindedly played with her hair. All of you were a bit buzzed by now, but you were having a grand time. The other women had been in this industry longer than you, and you enjoyed listening to their stories, while occasionally telling your own from when you were Phasma’s PA.

‘’I saw your boys perform at the Bonanza’’, Artemis commented, taking a sip of her wine. ‘’Got me feeling some type of way’’. Christie giggled, and you rolled your eyes, playfully and with a grin. ‘’Any of them single? I have a feeling Vicrul is off limits, but the others? Kylo, maybe?’’ You didn’t respond, opting to take a _big_ gulp of your glass, draining it. Christie leaned forward, a mischievous grin spreading on her face. ‘’I think Kylo already has his eyes on someone, what do you think, y/n?’’ You didn’t have to look her way to know she was looking at you, and you abruptly got up. ‘’Getting a new bottle’’.

Unfortunately, you had to walk past Gwen to get to the kitchen, who grabbed you by your sleeve when you passed. ‘’Fess up y/n’’, she demanded, though there was a teasing edge to her tone. Turning around slowly, you find three pairs of eyes watching you, the pair belonging to Christie flashing you a wink. So much for asking her for help, looks like she wasn’t going to be on your side. ‘’Nothing happened’’, you confessed. Which wasn’t a lie, honestly. Nothing _did_ happen. They held you down in a stare-down, and you did not elaborate further until Christie chuckled, leaning back against your couch.

‘’Pretty sure Kylo was about to kiss her before I interrupted her’’, she spoke nonchalantly. There was a moment of silence, broken by a loud and simultaneous ‘’WHAT’’ from both Gwen and Artemis. You groaned, continuing your walk to the kitchen for another bottle, as Gwen has let go of your sleeve in her shock. You diverted everyone's gaze as you came back, opening the bottle and filling your glass. Crossing your arms in front of your chest, you sat down with your glass in your hand, taking small sips.

‘’I’m not even sure what happened, myself. One moment we were just talking, and the other--’’ _Brown eyes drinking you in. Fingers entangled with yours. The smell of coffee and mint_. You looked down at your glass of wine, licking your lips absentmindedly and without thinking. ‘’It was probably just a lapse of judgement, fueled by the adrenaline of the day. I doubt he meant anything by it’’. You uncrossed your arms, leaning your head back against the couch cushions. ‘’Besides, I’m his manager. We work together’’.

Christie shrugged. ‘’So do Armitage and I’’. It took you a moment to realize she meant director Hux, and you looked at her, surprised that she’d say it so openly. ‘’You walked in on us, remember? No use hiding it. And I know these two-’’ She nodded her head at Gwen and Artemis, ‘’- Will not blabber it around’’. The two ladies opposite you nodded, and Artemis sipped her drink, leaning back against the chair again, as Gwen resumed playing with her hair. ‘’So what are you going to do about it? How do you feel about him’’

You were quiet, running your finger over the rim of your glass as you mulled it over. ‘’I don’t know. I haven’t given it much thought, to be honest’’. You thought back on your interactions. The looks you had shared. Visiting him when he was sick. Sitting close to you after rehearsal. The Bonanza. You felt flustered as all sorts of thoughts ran rampage in your mind. You took a large sip of wine and slunk down unto the couch with a sigh. ‘’Mood’’, Gwen commented, holding out her wine to you, and you all chuckled.

‘’I’m not going to take initiative’’, you decided. ‘’If this is indeed just some trick or whatever, I don’t want to look like a fool. As long as I am his manager, I can not allow myself to be made a fool by him. I have a job to do and a reputation to uphold’’. You sat up straight. ‘’I can not allow others to underestimate me or undermine my authority and position’’. You emptied your glass with another large gulp, slamming it down on the table. ‘’I can not allow myself to get distracted’’.

As if on cue, your phone, that was lying on the table, buzzed. The four of you looked at each other, and you all leaned over to read what was on the screen, curious.

  
  


**[TXT - RECIEVED] [KYLO]**  
_Would you like to grab a drink sometime?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEVELOPMENT WHOO. And we finally got our own damn office ayy. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it! [or didn't like it, feedback is feedback yanno]


End file.
